DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO
by kriskiuby
Summary: LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATO QUE SE SIRVE FRIO, ALMENOS ESO PENSABAN LOS SUFUROYIN, LA FUERZA NO ERA SU PRIORIDAD SINO EL PODER PSICOLOGICO PODRIA MATAR DE FORMA MAS DOLOROSA.
1. Chapter 1

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Ya han pasado dos años, desde que Trunks volvió a su línea del tiempo. Destruyó a los androides y a Cell.

Se encontraba muy feliz con su vida, ahora sin peligro, el visitaba constantemente a Chichi, para darle noticias de sus hijos de la otra dimensión.

Chichi estaba muy contenta al saber que su hijo Gohan se encontraba sano y a salvo, en esa época, y no solo eso, le sorprendió en saber que tenía otro hijo llamado Goten.

Gracias, Trunks por darme esta felicidad, aunque sea de uno mundo.

De nada Sr. Chichi mmmmm solo disculpe por no venir antes.

No, no te preocupes, Trunks.

Trunks no dejaba de preguntarse lo distinta que era la Sra. Chichi de su época, con la hermosa Sra., Chichi de la otra dimensión.

Recordó cuando ella le dio las gracias, por la medicina, que le dio a Goku; él se sonrojó al verla.

Sra., Chichi Ud. debe distraerse, salir…mmm disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no debe pasar todo el tiempo encerrada. no sé si está bien, pero su otra yo es fuerte y tiene el carácter que mejor ni le cuento, Ud. y ella Y ud, son la misma persona no puede…no debeeee - dejarse morir así.

Chichi, abrió sus ojos, las palabras de Trunks, eran muy cierta - ella se había dejado morir, ella aún estaba viva, las palabras rebotaron en su mente, y el orgullo que alguna vez tuvo renació, como princesa que alguna vez fue.

Sabes Trunks, tiene mucha razón…te prometo salir de esta oscuridad en la que me deje Envolver, saldré de esta soledad, por mi vida que ¡si¡

Así se habla, tome le dejo esta capsula con una aeronave, para que visite a mi madre cuando quiera.

Muchas gracias, Trunks.

Ya es hora de irme, pero la visitare más seguido.

Con el tiempo Chichi recupero su vitalidad, volvió a sonreír y su apariencia mejoro notablemente, sus colores aparecieron en su rostro, se veía mas radiante.

Un día caminaba como de costumbre a regar sus plantas y flores, que volvió a cultivar, cuando vio una extraña luz deslumbrar desde el bosque, la curiosidad fue más grande y corrió hacia la luz, mientras caminaba escucho voces avanzó un poco más y decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol, desde ay vio a un hombre con una capa, que ataco a una mujer y la hirió de muerte.

Chichi no pudo aguantar, y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra el hombre, sin pensar en nada más que tratar de ayudar a la mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Chichi no pudo aguantar, y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra el hombre, sin pensar en nada más que tratar de ayudar a la mujer.

Una fuerte patada arroja al extraño al portal por donde salió, y en instante este se cierra – Chichi de dirigió donde la mujer, al observarla se asombró mucho, la mujer era prácticamente igual a ella, solo que más joven. A lo mucho tendría unos 16 años.

Chichi cargo a la mujer, para llevarla a su casa.

· Don...donde, ¿dónde estoy?

· A Salvo, dime por ese hombre te ataco.

· Yo…yo…yo estoy huyendo, pero creo que moriré.

La niña agonizante observa a la mujer, se da cuenta que la profecía era cierta, ella seguramente era la real. Chichi.

 **Pensamiento** _debo cumplir con lo que me dijo el oráculo, debo fusionarme con ella antes que muera._

· ¡NIÑA!,! NIÑA¡, DESPIERTAAAAAA, NO TE MUERAS,

 **Pensamiento De Chichi** _debo actuar rápido o sino esta niña morirá._

Chichi corrió lo más rápido que pudo con la chica en brazo, llego a su casa y subió a su habitación dejando a la chica lastimada en la cama.

 **Pensamiento De Chichi:** estoy segura _que tengo una semilla, donde –donde – donde está._

· ¿dónde está? ¡ maldita sea!..., grito... te encontré

Subió rápidamente a la habitación, más la chica estaba inconsciente, decidió introducir la semilla en su boca, molerla y tomar a la chica he introducirle de a poco a poco la semilla en su boca ayudándola a tragar.

Pudo ver, como la garganta de la niña tragaba la sustancia, en solo dos minutos de haber ingerido la semilla, la chica comenzó a abrir sus perlas negras.

· ¡Hola¡, ¿cómo te sientes?

· Mejor, pe…pero ¿qué me has dado?

· La semilla del maestro karin.

· Bueno, lo que haya sido - funciono.

· Ahora, descansa te traeré algo de comer.

· Está bien_ gracias.

Chichi, bajo y preparo algo, para la niña, no tardo mucho ya que solo tenía que calentarla, tomo los platos y el servicio y los coloco en la bandeja, para subir a dejarle comida a la niña.

· mmm, esto está muy rico.

La chica no tardó mucho en comer.

· Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

· Milk, mi nombre es Milk._ y el suyo.

· Yo me llamo, Chichi.

· dígame, Sra., Chichi Ud. no se ha dado cuenta que…somos iguales.

· ¡claro que lo hice¡ - pero, estaba esperando a que te recuperaras, creo que tú sabes el ¿por qué? - de nuestro parecido.

· bueno yo soy Ud.

Chichi pestaño varias veces;

· A que te refieres, ¡explícame!, acaso vienes del pasado, futuro, o que se yo.

· No Sra., Chichi yo no vengo, ni del pasado ni del futuro. sino de una dimensión paralela.

· Pero, ¿por qué viajaste hasta aquí?

· Todo es parte de un plan de la raza Sufuroyin, que habitaban el planeta Vegita junto con los Saiyayin.

· Pero, que tiene que ver todo eso, conmigo.

· Mi creador, quería que yo me fusionara con Chichi ósea Ud., y la controlara y me hiciera pasar como la esposa de Goku.

· y ¿Por qué? - no, no lo hiciste. ¿Qué te detuvo?

· Simplemente no pude _ cuando me crearon no previeron que el amor que Ud., sentía, por el Sr, Goku naciera en mi también. Decidí huir.

· ¡Increíble¡ _todo lo que dices.

· Ud. y yo somos iguales, pero yo genéticamente, he sido mejorara, tengo habilidades de varias especies, que aun desconozco, ya que debían entrenarme, para matar a Goku, ellos se dieron cuenta que Goku, era muy fuerte, aterradoramente, fuerte. Así que idearon una manera de matarlo, sin tener una lucha. Simplemente nunca desconfiaría de su mujer. Podía morir de tanta forma, envenenado o incluso intentaron enfermarlo.

· ¡QUEEE, ¡como que intentaron enfermarlo.

· Si, la enfermedad que mato a Goku en esta dimensión. fueron ellos que la crearon.

· Todo lo que dices, me parece tan extraño, Eso me condeno a la soledad, que rabia me da, pero aún me asalta una duda. Si TÚ deber era, ir donde Goku, por que llegaste aquí.

Cuando, descubrí que mis creadores no pudieron cerrar los canales de los recuerdo y emociones. Me negué a que me eximirán, si lo hacía, podían descifrar que el experimento 625_era defectuoso. Pero de todas formas hallaron la manera, intentaron borrar las memorias. Logre activar mis poderes telepáticos y los neutralice, y huí solo habían dos indicaciones en la máquina y apreté la primera, entre al portal, no sin antes dejar una bomba de ki, en la máquina, que exploto al poco tiempo en que llegue aquí, PERO…el ¡"Maldito Sufuro"! alcanzo a entrar en el postal. fue cuando me


	3. Chapter 3

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 3**

· ataco, lo único que espero es que haya quedado atrapado entre las dimensiones, que la máquina allá explotado antes de que el haya vuelto.

· Por eso llegue aquí, donde no está Goku. lo supe porque, al llegar antes de caer inconsciente, vi dos animitas, con los nombres de Goku, y Gohan. Pero aun así mi misión debe cumplirse.

Chichi, sintió algo de temor, las palabras de esta chica sonaban muy intimidante.

· ¡Como que dices¡ acaso_ me quieres matar.

· Nooo, como piensa eso, solo quiero fusionarme con Ud.

· Pues No_ yo ya tuve una vida_ no voy a volver a los 15.

· Lo siento, la decisión ya está tomada. no se preocupe no interferiré en Ud. solo seré como una conciencia, Ud. llevará el control de su mente y cuerpo.

Milk, utilizo sus poderes, y petrifico a Chichi.

· Lo Siento, Sra. Chichi, pero Ud. también es parte de mí, mi información primaria era de asimilarme a Ud. No pude cumplir la misión de matar a Goku, y es, por sus genes _ en realidad yo quiero que Ud. vuelva a vivir, una vida que se dé, una segunda oportunidad, sé que lo desea, puedo sentirlo. además obtendrá poderes inigualables. no me importa, si acepta o no, lo hare de todas forma.

· Está bien Milk. aceptare fusionarme contigo.

· Siiiii, QUE BIENNN, el oráculo me dijo: tenía que fusionarme con Ud., era la única forma. estoy segura que intentaran ir donde esta Goku. para continuar con el plan.

La chica, hizo un extraño movimientos con sus manos y creo un sello y lo implanto en Chichi.

· OYEEEE, eso duele.

· Lo Sé.

La chica coloco sus manos en el abdomen de Chichi y fue adsorbida, por el sello.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

· ¡Mama¡…!Mama¡

· ¡Qué pasa, Trunks¡

· El ki de la Sra., Chichi, es…Es Inestable.

· ¿cómo que inestable?

· Es extraño. Es como si. Se elevara bruscamente y al mismo tiempo desciende. ¡esto no puede ser! una gran carga de energía, proviene desde su dirección.

· por qué no vas de unas ves_ a averiguar lo que está pasando.

· Si…SI… eso hare.

Trunks, vuela lo más rápido posible, no podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba sus fluctuaciones de energías, eran erráticas y muy extrañas.

Llega a la casa y de un solo golpe abre la puerta.

· Sra., Chichi – Sra., Chichi, despierte ¡ DESPIERTEEE¡

Chichi abrió sus tesoros negros, observa a Trunks, lo abraza y llora

· Sra. Chichi _que fue lo que paso.

· Milk, la muchacha, yo, ella.

· ¿cuál muchacha?

Chichi se percató, que lo mejor sería contarle todo a Trunks, desde el principio, para que comprendiera mejor lo sucedido.

· Pero.

Entonces ella vino a matar Goku.

· Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo, lo demás, lo iré recordando a medida que la fusión se estabilice.

Trunks, por el apuro, no había puesto atención a las vestimentas, ni a lo rejuvenecida que estaba, y al observarla mejor, se puso rojo como un tomate.

· ¿Por Qué? me miras así, Trunks.

· Su…Su…Su ropa, era Chichi.

· Estos son los justo de Milk, es un poco atrevido_ no crees.

· NO, NO…se ve muy linda, quizás un poco distractores, pero Ud. se ve muy bien.

· creo que conservare, esta vestimenta. sus gustos influyeron de todas formas en mí. creo que van a ver cosas que ella, predominara.

· Pero, Sra. Chichi Ud., se ve tan joven, acaso rejuveneció.

· Aparentemente, Milk tenía mi misma edad, ya que es una clonación, solo que su células no envejecen al mismo ritmo, por eso, al fusionarme con ella, fui yo la que rejuveneció. tengo la apariencia de cuando pelee, con Goku en el torneo.

· Entonces, desde hoy no le diré más Sra., Chichi. para mí, será solamente Chibi.

· Qué lindo suena eso, Trunks.

· Chibi, a Ud. le gustaría entrenar. le gustara que yo fuera su maestro y empezar una nueva etapa.

· Fantástico – siiii, claro que me gustaría Trunks, quiero ser fuerte, volver a sentirme como era antes.

· Entonces se viene conmigo, a la Corporación Capsula, por el tiempo que dure su entrenamiento.

· Que maravilloso, Trunks me siento feliz. hace tanto que no me sentía así.

· Ud., se lo merece, Chibi.

· ¡gracias¡

Al llegar a la Corporación Capsula, llamaron a Bulma, la cual se sorprendió mucho al verla. Y dio un tremendo grito.

· ¡CHICHIIIIIII¡

· Bulma silencio, ven acércate.

Bulma, se aproximó a Chichi, tal como ella se lo dijo, miro a su hijo para asegurarse y este le dio un signo de aprobación.

Chichi pronuncio unas palabras, con sus manos nuevamente hizo un movimientos muy extraños, para los observadores, coloco las punta de sus llenas en la cabeza de Bulma, una onda de energía recorrió todo el cuerpo, revitalizando y recuperando vitalidad, firmeza y sobretodo juventud, volvió a los 25.

· Chichi gracias, me siento muy bien, no sé lo que hiciste, pero me siento con muchas energías.

· Bulma, no tan solo te sientes, sino que también, te ves.

· Mama, ven sígueme.

Trunks, lleva a su madre al espejo grande del recibidor.

· ¡Pero Por Kami ¡pero esto ES MARAVILLOSO, estoy jovennnn, otra vez, pero como, como lo hiciste Chichi, explíqueme por favor, pero estoy feliz, gracias.

· Es una larga historia, pero hay va Bulma, para que te enteres.

Chichi, le contó todo nuevamente a Bulma, para que comprendiera mejor. La situación. Termino de relatar, Y un breve chispazo pasó por su mente, provocando un desvanecimiento.

· Chibi, Chibi, Que Tienesssss.

· Chichi, Chichi.

· Disculpen, Bulma, Trunks, solo tuve un recuerdo, o no sé, tengo un poco más de información.

· Pero, ya te sientes bien Chibi.

· SI, Trunks, solo fue que aún no me acostumbro.

· Que Viste Chichi.

· Trunks Bulma, vi que ellos vendrán aquí, a vengarse de Uds. por darle la medicina a Goku y después irán donde él. Son seres con psíquico, sus habilidades son muy diferentes a la que están acostumbrados, han encontrado muchas formas de utilizar eso poderes en la mente, que van más allá de la fuerza. , o los poderes de un Saiyayin.

· Y en cuento tiempo vendrán Chichi.

· En 5 años Bulma. Aparecerán. la maquina la destruí por completo y se demoraron eso en construirla, además que tenemos a favor la diferencia de dimensiones eso nos dará un años más de ventaja, para prepararnos.

· Tienes razón Chichi. nos preparamos para cuando eso pase.

· Trunks, me entrenara, tengo muchas habilidades telepáticas, entre otras, que la descubriré en el camino, pero necesito incrementar y preparar mi cuerpo físico. para la acumulación de energía.

· entonces, que esperan, Trunks y Chichi. Lárguese a entrenar, a una cosa antes que se vallan, Trunks dime, porque le dices Chibi a Chichi.

· Simple Madre, porque se ve tan joven, que me es incómodo decirle Sr, Chichi además creo que Chibi le queda lindo igual.

· si hijo, es un bonito apodo. bien váyanse a entrenar.


	4. Chapter 4

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 4**

El tiempo paso rápido y cada día que pasaba Chibi se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco aparecían nueva habilidades en ella a medida que entrenaba. Sin darse cuenta, Ella Y Trunks fueron Acercándose, no solo como maestro y alumna, un sentimiento entre ellos comenzó a brotar, sus corazones latían al compás y los entrenamientos pasaron a ser solo un pretexto.

Olvidando la verdadera razón, Chichi no solo rejuveneció en cuerpo, sino, también en alma. Todo se dio, sin planearlo, solo nació como algo puro, aunque ellos no lo notaran aun, pero la chispa no iba a tardar mucho en encender la hoguera.

Un día como cualquier otro, decidieron ir a entrenar al lago, Chibi logro despertar una habilidad parecida a la tele – transportación.

Trunks, fue sorprendido y de un golpe lanzado al lago, Chibi se asustó ya que aún no controlaba su fuerza en los golpes. Fue a ver a Trunks, pero sale inesperadamente del agua y la sorprende, por un momento se quedan mirando, por primera vez de forma tan compleja como investigándose a través de su miradas, los sentimiento del uno al otro.

Sus caras se acercaron, sus labios se rosaron y se fundieron en un beso que desbordaba pasión, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el calor de sus cuerpos era evidente.

Chibi levanto sus brazos, para colocarlos en los hombros de Trunks, mientras que el rodeaba su cintura y continuaron besándose como si el mundo se fuera a cavar esa misma tarde.

Sin previo aviso Trunks, levanto a Chibi, y se la llevo a una pequeña cabaña de su propiedad. A orilla del lago.

Prendió. La chimenea ya que el frió del atardecer se estaba haciendo notar, se acercó nuevamente a Chibi, y la beso, siendo correspondido sin ninguna objeción, al contrario Chibi comenzó a desabrochar a la luz de la chimenea la chaqueta de Trunks, para seguir con la famosa sudadera negra. Trunks por su parte no se quedó atrás, quito la polera, para seguir con el brasier de Chibi, para tocar los senos de ella, eran tan suaves perfumados, sus pezones rosados y erizados. El beso con tanta sutileza que hizo a Chibi suspirar, apena su lengua roso su pezón.

Trunks, acaricio el abdomen de Chibi, era perfecto, su mano continua bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad, sin dejar de besarla, busco con ansiedad el botoncito, para darle placer a SU Chibi, porque desde el momento que la beso, se adueñó de ella.

El rostro de Chibi, empezó a mostrar las evidencia del placer, continuo masajeando el clítoris de ella, era una delicia ver las expresiones de Chibi, como disfrutaba de los movimientos de sus dedos eso lo motivaba aún más, y lo excitaba al máximo.

Trunks, recostó a Chibi, en la alfombra persa, muy suave. A decir.

Se deshizo del resto de ropa y beso a Chibi en los labios y bajo a su cuello a la clavícula a sus pecho quería recorrerla entera nuevamente.

Chibi no podía obsérvalo, estaba tan sometida a los caprichos de su cuerpo. hace tanto que no experimentaba el amor que cuando lo tubo, fue como un caramelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron a Trunks abrir sus piernas y sumergir su nariz en su jugosa fruta que empezó a lamer con desenfreno, los gemidos ya eran más agudo y largos aún más placenteros, su espalda se encorvaba y su cuerpo tiembla con cada rose de la lengua en su clítoris, una corriente la invade.

Trunks levantó su vista y observo a Chibi, con la luz que daba el fuero, se veía tan hermosa.

Chibi, se percató he intento cubrirse. Pero Trunks se lo impidió.

· Trunks, ¿qué haces?

· No, no te cubras Chibi, no lo hagas. Déjame observar a lo más bello que he tenido. Quiero conocer cada parte ti.

Acaricio su rostro, y bajo nuevamente sus manos a la vagina de Chibi, para introducir dos dedos.

· Chibi, esta vez, no solo masajeare.

Chibi, no tuvo tiempo de analizar las palabras de Trunks, cuando sintió que era penetrada por los dedos de Trunks, en un ataque sin frenos, el movía sus dedos con rapidez mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, la respiración de Chibi se estaba agitando, su abdomen se contraer siente el juego en su interior, los espasmos de su cuerpo son un indicio que el orgasmo se acerca.

Trunks siente como las paredes de Chibi, se contraen.

Un suspiro seguido de un Trunksssss.

Confirman, que su amada sucumbió, Chibi, observa a Trunks.

· Tómame, hazme tuya Trunks. No me tortures, te quiero dentro de mí.

El miembro de Trunks estaba atrapado en las elásticas prendas, desabrocho su cinturón y se quitó el resto de ropa, que aun tenia.

Chibi observo la fuentes de sus deseo, y sintió algo de miedo el pene de Trunks era enorme, ella ya había olvidado las cualidades de los Saiyayin.

· Trunks, te devolveré el placer que me has dado.

Trunks, no dice nada, pero imagina lo que va a suceder cuando ve a Chibi tomar su miembro y empezar a masturbarlo, los gemidos roncos no se hicieron esperar, las caricias de Chibi eran excelente, su sensible piel se erizo al sentir los labios de ella rozar su glande, Trunks tomo los cabellos de Chibi, ella entendió he introdujo el pene en su boca de una vez, la pelvis de Trunks comenzó a moverse, Chibi estiraba toda la piel del pene hacia atrás con su manos y el resto lo hacia su boca, Trunks jalaba los cabellos de ella apresado en el ritmo de la pasión la lengua de Chibi lo tortura de sobremanera.

· Chibi, no lo soporto más.

En un movimiento veloz puso a Chibi en cuatro. Y la penetro sin contemplación. Rápido y certero.

La penetración la pilla descuidada, pero no hubo dolor solo placer, de ambos.

Los gemidos, los suspiros incluso gritos, de los dos eran lo único que se oían en esas laderas.

El choque de las pelvis, y la fricción de sus genitales, retumbaban en sus oídos.

Trunks volteo a Chibi, levantó sus piernas las abrió y volvió a penetrarla, se acercó a ella y sin dejar de mover su pelvi la beso alocadamente.

· Te amo, Chibi en solo un suspiro.

· Y yo a ti, Trunks. Entre jadeos.

Trunks, levanto su tronco y para poder moverse con más libertad, sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y precisas. Los senos de Chibi, rebotaba al compás de cada penetración, Trunks apretó su mandíbula, su eyaculación ya venía, y en una última estocada Chibi, sintió que su segundo orgasmo se aproximaba, un suspiro ahogado por el éxtasis. Y un pequeño mordisco en el hombro de Chibi. Y Trunks derramo toda su esperma en ella, Chibi sintió como la tibieza del espeso semen la recorría por completo.

Chibi que mantenía sus ojos serrados a causa del placer, al abrirlo vio la luminosidad de Trunks, sin darse cuenta Trunks se había transformado en SuperSaiyayin, el pene de Trunks aun pulsaba en su interior, Trunks se desplomo al lado de Chibi, su transformación ya había cesado, todo fue reflejo, extenuado y sudados, se abrazaron.

Trunks, esto fue maravilloso.

· Chibi, sabes creo que te amo con demencia.

· Yo…yo…igual.

· ¡QUE¡…pero me amas, Chibi. No sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir, pensé que nunca me dirías esas palabras a mí.

· Y por qué no Trunks, fuiste tú que me dijo que tenía que empezar una nueva vida. Y para eso necesito también un nuevo amor.

· Es que…mmmm pensé que Ud. No se iba olvidar nunca del sr. Goku. Y esto solo sería un lindo momento. Que tendría que olvidar.

· Goku, es parte de mi vida, pero también parte del ayer, él no está vivo en esta dimensión y yo ya no quiero seguir añorando, lo que es de otra, aunque sea yo misma. Yo te amo Trunks, quiero que seas mi presente y mi futuro, me enamore de ti, y eso es lo que me importa ahora.

· Chibi, tus palabras me devuelven la fe, yo siempre sentí un gran afecto por Ud. Siempre quise que Ud., volviera a sonreír, no podía dejar de pensar los distinta que eran Ud. y la otra Chichi del pasado. Me fui encariñando, hasta que se convirtió en amor puro y del bueno. Cuando Ud. Rejuveneció mi mente ya no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez. Que tal vez… Ud. Ahora _ quizás por algún milagro se fijara en mí, yo no existían obstáculos ni físicos ni de edad. La esperanza se hizo más grande que antes.

Chibi, no dijo nada solo se limitó a sonreír, y acomodarse en el cuerpo de Trunks, el cual la acogió como lo más sagrado a lo cual podía aferrarse.

El silencio los invadió, ambos se quedaron abrazados, y Morfeo llego, se sentían tan felices que no sintieron las horas pasar, hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se consumió por completo, y el frió se empezó a notar en sus cuerpo.

La primera en despertar fue Chibi.

· Trunks, cariño despierta.

· Chibi, me quede dormido.

· No solo tú, amor. Creo que debemos volver.

· Si, tienes razón, además debo volver para poder conversar con mi madre.

· Tengo, un poco de susto Trunks, ¿Cómo crees, que reaccione Bulma?

· No te preocupes por eso, se que mi madre se lo tomara bien y si no tendrá que aceptarlo por yo te amo, y no te dejaría por nada.

Chibi y Trunks partieron a la corporación capsula, esperaron a que amaneciera ya que Bulma ya se había dormido cuando llegaron.

Se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron a la cocina, Bulma que no era ninguna despistada los observo, estaban tan concentrado en lo que iban a decir que no se percataron en ningún momento del ki de la científica que los observado, agudizando sus sentido noto como esos dos se tomaban de la mano, y el nerviosismo que tenían ambos.

Su hijo ya no era un niño era todo un hombre enamorado.

un clip en su mente.

· Trunks.

Un sobresalto estremeció a Trunks y a Chibi, cuando escucharon tan inesperadamente a Bulma, acaso aprendió a ocultar su ki, pensaron los dos, o están tan asustados, que sus sentidos no funcionan correctamente.

· Madre. Dijo Trunks.

· Bulma. Dijo Chibi.

· Sabes Trunks tu padre, cuando estuvo conmigo, me marco como suya. Qué esperas para marcar a Chibi. ¿Por qué? crees que nunca lo obligue a las norma terrícolas, para el yo era su mujer, ¿Chibi es tu mujer?, que esperas.

· Bulma, disculpa… yo…yo…yo, no busque nada, solo se dieron con naturalidad, ninguno de los dos pensó en enamorarse.

· Lo sé, Chibi. No estoy molesta, solo un poco sorprendida.

· Eso quiere decir _ que aceptas lo nuestro mamá.

· Claro, que acepto tu relación, Chibi es perfecta para ti, es inteligente tiene buena herencia. Me dará buenos nietos.

· Mama, por un momento hablaste como mi padre.

Los tres rieron.

· Espera un momento Bulma dijiste nietos.

· Claro que dije, nietos. Respóndanme una cosa, los dos _ Uds. Usaron alguna protección.

Trunks y Chibi, se miraron mutuamente ambos rojos como tomate, realmente nunca pensaron ser, tan evidentes.

· Lo ven, eso quiere decir, que ay un 95% de que Chibi ya este embarazada. Ya que los Saiyayin son muy buenos corceles.

· Bulma, estas segura.

· Claro, que estoy segura, y lo sabremos pronto.

Ambas estaban conversando cuando un Plof, se escuchó, Trunks había caído desmallado su cara estaba pálida, y sus ojos daban vueltas.

· SERÉ PAPÁ, SERÉ PAPÁ. ES MARAVILLOSO.

Se repetía, una y otra vez.

· Trunks, aun no es seguro. Amor.

· Chibi ya te dije, es seguro, no hay falla.

· Chibi, escuchaste seremos padres te amo, te amo. Estoy feliz.

· Madre explícame, eso de la marca.

· Bueno tu padre me mordió en el hombro, al hacer eso la saliva de Saiyayin ingresa a tu piel, que es percibido por los otros Saiyayin indicándole que esa hembra tiene dueño. Y solo se rompe cuando la saliva de Saiyayin deja de marcarte.

· Ósea, tendría que morder constantemente a Chibi. Eso no suena tierno.

· No tonto, después solo basta, con que beses esa zona para que se impregne y adsorba tu esencia.

· Aaaaa eso está mejor, Bulma.

En movimiento velocisimo, Trunks toma a Chibi en brazo, y se la lleva a su cuarto, antes los ojos atónicos de Bulma.

· Madre, no estoy para nadie.

Bulma no dejaba de reír, y pensar en lo feliz que se veía su hijo después de tanto sufrimiento definitivamente Chibi o Chichi que era su nombre real, tenía un Don para conquistar a los Saiyayines.

Trunks marco a Chibi, en el cuello en un lugar visible. Encima de la marca de Goku, la cual se encontraba ya completamente borrada.

Los meses pasaron y efectivamente Chibi estaba embarazada, pero la sorpresa fue que no era solo una, sino dos, si eran gemelas.

Bulma controlo todo el embarazo de Chibi.

· Trunks, mira el monitor.

· Madre, que son.

· Son niñas, Trunks tienes gemelas. Y mira ellas tienen colas.

Trunks, beso en la frente a su esposa, todo marchaba viento en popa, en un par de días, se casarían según las leyes de la tierra, realmente él quería que ella tuviera nuevos recuerdos hermosos. Ya se habían vinculado según lo hacían los Saiyayin, solo faltaba la ley de la tierra.

· Chibi, todo está perfecto, las niñas están bien. Ya puedes pararte, ve al dormitorio a descansar. No quiero que por ningún motivo te esfuerces más de lo necesario.

· Está bien Bulma. Me recostare un rato.

· Trunks, llévala a su cuarto.

· Si madre.

Al entrar al cuarto Chibi, le habla a Trunks.

· Trunks necesito decirte algo.

· Que cosa es amor.

· Bueno yo…yo…he recordado algo que aún no te he contado.

· Pero, por que no me has dicho.

· Bueno, es sobre lo mismo, pero tengo un poco más de detalle, de lo que te había dicho anteriormente.

· Bueno Chibi, que pasa me asustas un poco. Explícate por favor.

· Amor bueno ya sabes que Milk, fue creada en un laboratorio. Pero ella era un clon de la chichi de la época de Goku. No mía. El creador de Milk, sabía que no le ganaría a Goku, con fuerza, nadie desconfiaría de ella. El también creo un monstruo poderoso, pero es un poder distinto, no sé cómo nos afectara, pero tiene que ver mucho, con lo que sentimos. Haciendo que nuestros miedos, hagan estragos muestra mente, hasta quedar como unos verdaderos zombis sin memorias. Locos de remates.

· Pero quienes son esas personas, Chibi.

· Bueno son algunos sobrevivientes y un científico Sufuro, que ya antes había tenido un enfrentamiento con Goku. pero perdió. Sus seguidores volvieron a clonarlo para seguir con venganza con los últimos Saiyas.

· Chibi, entonces el objetivo es matar a los Saiyas.

· No solo a los Saiyas, sino a todos los seres de la tierra.

· Chibi. ¿por que Milk llego aquí? en verdad, no creo que sea casualidad.

· Tiene razón, ellos vendrá aquí primero, a matarte por haber ayudado a Goku. cuando viajaste al pasado creaste otra línea de tiempo. Si tú viajaras más atrás en el tiempo crearía una tercera línea y así sucesivamente. Si utilizamos la maquina ellos lo sabrán y lo único que haremos que adelanten sus planes, vendrán por todo y sobre todo por ti y Bulma. Solo ella podría crear esa máquina que le robo la victoria. El virus tendría que haber contagiado a los demás Saiyas, pero Bulma también les mando la medicina a los demás.

· Entiendo, que bueno que tu clon mantuvo los sentimiento por Sr. Goku. Aun no sé por qué siento, algo celos, celos del gran amor que sentiste por Goku.

· Si es verdad, lo ame mucho, pero también sufrí mucho, yo quiero que tu sea mi presente y mi futuro, como te dije antes, te amo y eso nada lo cambiara, te amo y nuestra hijas son la prueba de ello.

Trunks abraza a su esposa y la besa sabe que ella es sincera no permitirá que nadie destruya lo que ha construido con amor, nada le quitara a su familia nadie.

· Chibi, después que nazcan las niñas entrenaremos lo más posible para cuando vengan, a buscarnos. En ese momento mandaremos un aviso a Goku mientras ellos están aquí.

El tiempo siguió su curso natural y el día del parto llego, Bulma como siempre tenía todo listo para el acontecimiento, Trunks estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

· Trunks, quítate la ropa y entra al agua.

· QUEEEE.

· Entra de unas ves.

· Chibi relájate, ponte cómoda.

· HAYYYYY, HAAAYYYYY, YA VIENEN.

· Chibi, empuja cuando te diga. Ahora dale, empuja.

· MMMMYYYYAAAAYYYY, MMMMMMMMM.

· TRUNKS, QUE HACES DALE LA MANO A CHIBI.

· Si…si…sí.

· Chibi ay viene la primera.

Tan solo en tres pujes nace la primera niña. Y con una diferencia de un minuto nace la segunda.

Ambas niñas nacieron con toques distintivo su cabello era negro, pero tenía algo novedoso cada una tenía un mechón de pelo de color lila, que le daba un aspecto parecido a Gotenks sus ojos se notaron inmediatamente ya que eran azules, iguales a los de su padre. y abuela.

· Trunks, mira que linda. Trunks.

· Si madre, son hermosas igual a mi bella esposa.

· ¿Como estas? Chibi.

· Estoy bien, amor solo cansada.

· Descansa amor, mi madre cuidada a las nenas, para que descanse esta noche.

Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, era lo que se escuchaba en la Corporación Capsula, era el cumpleaños número 6 de las gemelas. Aunque el momento era de felicidad no dejaban de preocuparse, Trunks, Bulma, Chibi, tenían los mismo pensamientos. Estaban ya en los tiempos límites.

Aunque Trunks se encargó de entrenar a las niñas la que era más ruda para el entrenamiento era Chibi.

Ambas niñas ya podían transformarse en SuperSaiyayin y tenía habilidades sorprendentes.

Hacían mucha travesuras, incluso tuvieron que ponerles profesores privados ya que los estudios eran importante para no convertirse en copias de Goku.


	5. Chapter 5

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 5**

El dia fatal llego, tal como se tenia calculado.

Noticias se esparcieron por los medios comunicativos.

EXTRA, EXTRA. Anunciaban los animadores, LOS ZOMBIS Existen, en el anuncio, principal en casi todo los medios.

GRISTOS, TRUNKS, TRUNKS,VEN AQUI, RAPIDO.

mama ¡ que pasa!.

mira las noticias, creo que es la hora. ya estan aqui el frecuenciador de dimensiones detesto, una curvatura.

mama, no hay duda son ellos. mmmmm, y las niñas donde estan.

afuera en la piscina, Trunks.

Diles que entren, es muy peligroso, la capital que atacaron esta muy cerca de esta.

Bulma salio disparada al patio, a dar las malas noticias.

Chibi, Chibi, entren, ya comenzo.

estas segura, bulma.

no tengo, ninguna duda chibi, son ellos.

niñas entremos, ahora. a la casa.

aaaaaaa pucha mama, ¿porque?.

obedescan, a su madre.

si abuela. las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

Ya en el interior de la Corporacion Capsula.

niñas por favor vayan a su cuarto.

si papá. contestaron.

Trunks, sabes no puedo dejar de tener algo de miedo, miedo a que las niñas peleen con alguin fuerte.

amor, tu mismo la entrenaste, incluso fuiste mas severa que yo la entrenaste para este dia, ellas son fuerte, chibi. creo que es mejor

que entremos un poco. en la camara de gradedad.

si Trunks, vamos.

Mientras tanto, bulma veia entrar a chibi y a trunks, a la camara, ella analizaba la situacion en voz, alta.

esto, esta " muy grave, muy gravee".

abuelita que es los grave, pregunto, Yurico.

Bulma, baja su vista y hay estaban, las dos traviesas.

y uds, no deberian estar en su abitacion,

aaaa si pero nos aburrimos, dijo Yamira.

No, no pasa nada niñas, y regresen a su dormitorio. Mientras bulma, se dirige a la camara.

las niñas en su dormitorio, conversaban los hechos,

YURICO: notaste que papá y mamá, mmmmm estan muy raros desde un par de dias.

YAMIRA:! claro que me di cuenta¡,pero estaba esperando a que tu me dijeras algo pense que podria ser solo impresion mia.

YURICO:No crees, que nos estan ocultando, algo.

YAMIRA: No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.

YURICO: cuando entramos, mi papa estaba viendo la tv, luego la apago y se fue con mama.

YAMIRA: vamos a ver lo que esta pasando.

Las niñas se dirigieron al dormitorio, de sus padre, hay no la pillarian viendo la tv. que en la sala de estar.

y que que vieron, no les gusto para nada.

esto es orrible hermana, la gente mira son criaturas orendas, esto no puede estar pasando.

era el pensamiendo de ambas niñas.

yurico, no pudo evitar las lagrimas el colegio donde asistio por un tiempo, sus amigos eran alguna de esa criaturas orribles.

la desesperacion, las invadio y un deseo de tratar de ayudar aunque sea en algo a sus amigos, no les tomo ni un segundo salir disparadas al lugar de los hechos.

Trunks, Chibi, y Bulma que realizaba unos ajustes a la camara la cual no esta encendida aun, sintieron el extruendo, que provocaran las niñas.

que fue todo eso dijo Bulma.

Las niñas donde estan, bulma

en su dormitorio, chibi.

vamos, a verlas tengo un mal presentimiento. contesto TRUNS.

al salir de la camara de gravedad, Trunks y chibi persibieron los ki de sus hijas.

Trunks, Yamira y Yurico, se diriguen,

Lo se chibi, lo sé. voy por ellas.

yo voy contigo, amor.

alcanselas hijo, chibi dijo bulma.

Pero las niñas eran muy, rapida utilizando la tecnica eredadas aparicieron casi como la teletransportacion en el lugar.

trunks, las niñas ya estan ay,

sii creo que an aprendido, por si sola, la tecnica del sr, goku. bueno tu igual hiciste eso antes.

las niñas llegaron y vieron a una criatura, muy extraña, parecia un reptil su piel era viscosa, con lengua vifera.

ellas gritaron de angustia, al ver a sus compañeros en ese estado.

Las niñas se lanzaron en contra de ese moustro, pero este ilumino sus ojos, encerrando a las niñas en una ilucion,

en la cual eran traicionadas por sus padres, y abuelita.

ella gritaban...NO-NO-NO, MAMA PAPA, POR FAVOR NOOOOO, ABUELITA NOOOOO.

Pero, lo que el moustro no sabia que ellas, entasban controlando la ilucion, su poder mental estaba contratacando,

y la ilucion se rompio.

y el demonio se vio atrapado en un efecta alverso ella lograron regresar la ilucion aunmenta casi al doble, los efectos debastadores de esta eran potente,

practicamente destrosaban el sistema, nervioso de su enemigo, en una realidad falsa, que su mente asia real,

y el reptil termino muerto por sus propias manos.

TRUNKS, yCHIBI llegan al lugar y observa al reptil, con sus manos, aorcando por si mismo.

niñas, uds, hicieron eso.

el maldito se lo merecio, contesto, yurico.

si papa ese insento, nos encerro en una ilucion, en donde tu, mama y la abuelita nos lastimaban.

niñas, estan bien dijo chibi,

si madres, el mismo.

niñas ¿por que desobedecieron?

lo siento mucho, mama contesto yurico.

y tu yamira que tienes que decir al respecto.

lo mismo papa.

vamonos a casa dijo trunks. aun no sabemos que clase de poder es con el cual estamos luchando tenemos, que averiguar que poder es, nosotro somos muy fuerte,

pero solo sere emocionales, y por lo que he podido deducir atacan por hay.


	6. Chapter 6

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Esteban por inciar el vuelo, cuando Trunks recibio el impacto del puño fantasma tecnica utilizada, por los reptiles.

TRUNKS...TRUNKS, QUE PASA, QUE TE SUCEDE.

MAMA, QUE LE PASA A MI PAPA.

CHIBIIIIII, MI CABEZAAAAA, ME DUELE, NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO,MALDITO.

Era lo es gritaba, Trunks.

cuando escuchan, reir a otro reptil, creyeron que pueden destruirnos a todos, malditos humanos mestisos.

o saiyayines de poca monta, jijijijijijiji.

¿ Quien eres tu? maldito que le hiciste, a mi esposo.

que le hiciste a nuestro papá. dijeron las niñas.

Solo digamos, que le active sus mas grandes miedos, sus angustia mas triste, solo hice que se ahogue en sus propios recuerdos.

YURICO: Eres eres, un maldito.

YAMIRA: nosotras entraremos a su mente.

CHICHI: Niñas, llevemos a su padre, a la corporacion.

LARGANSEEEE, con su cadaver cuando sea un zombi, acuerdense de mi.

YURICO: MUEREEE, maldito insecto. y le lanzo un potente rayo que atravieza el craneo del reptil, sin nisiquiera tener tiempo de esquivarlo.

YAMIRA: Mama, hermana, sera mejor irnos, papa recibio el efecto directo en el lobulo parietal, frontal y el cerebol.

CHICHI: Eso es muy grave, tu padre no podra coordinar, estara solo bajando en le ilucion.

YAMIRA: Tenemos que nantenerlo con vida asta que podamos hacer algo.

se llevaron a Trunks, muy devilitado.

BULMAAAAAAA,BULMAAAAA.

QUE pasa chibi.

es Trunks, lo atacaron con una tecnica especial, creo que dijo que se llama es puño fantasmo.

ooooo, mi pobre hijo.

Bulma, no hay tiempo. necesito que inventes un centillo que neutralice cualquier onda menta que intente ingresar a tu cerebro, pero que no paralice las propias.

que identifique cualquier onda que no sea la del portador del centillo y la desactive si intenta atacar,

yaaa entendi, empesare a trabajar, pero Trunks.

anda ve. yo me encargare de el. lo mantendre con vida, ingresare a sus sueños, y le dare esperanzas es la unica manera de mantenerlo con vida.

trunks, seguia quejandose y gritando por consecuencia de sus visiones.

Yamira Yurico bayan con Bulma ella les esplicara todo desde un comienzo, para que puedan solicitar ayudar. Bulma ya sabes que hacer manda a las

niñas donde Goku. que les explique lo que esta pasando aqui.

y contruye los aparatos para cada uno de ellos. esos reptiles no son muy fuertes fisicamente, por eso tenemos que ganarles por su debilidad, si no pueden tocar

nuestras mente, tendremos la ventaja. hay tienes una muestra de su ADN, para que la analices.

Las niñas se sentian muy mal se creian responsables, por lo de su papa.

niñas ya escucharon a su madre iremos a buscar, a los mejores, para esta lucha. y quisas conoscan a su abuelito.

y no se sientan triste, uds, son lo mejor de nosotro, y mi hijo las amas por sobretodo.

SI Abuelita, las niñas relajaron un poco y la culpabilidad se redujo al estuciasmo de salvar su padre y su mundo.

niñas escuche, las persona por las que van son de otro dimension es decir de otro linea de tiempo. me entiendes.

YURICO: abuelita si entedemos, ellos no existen en esta epoca.

YAMIRA: No existen, por que murieron.

y como lo supieron,

por que acabamos de leer tu mente, contesto yurico.

es algo que hace poco supimos que podiamos hacerlo, acoto yamira.

asomobroso, niñas, pero no vuelvan a leer mi mente sin autorizacion o si no tendre que hecerme un centillo.

la niñas se rieron.

ya vengan, la nave esta adaptada para traer a mas persona, antiguamente solo podia viajar uno, he aumentado su capacidad justamente para este dia.

YAMIRA: Bien abuelita cuando viajaremos.

ahora mismo, contesto bulma.

YURICO: Que debemos hacer abuelita, para viajar.

solo tienes que apretar el boton rojo, para partir las coordenadas ya estan ingresadas. llegaran un 5 meses antes cuando la fecha coincida con el 23 de eneros ud deben volver. y llegaran dos minutos de su partida.

suban a la maquina.

abuelita te extrañaremos, dijo yurico

si abuelita, te extraremos, mucho. comento yamira.

la compuerta se cierra, ella apretan el boton rojo tal como su abuelita se lo habia, dicho.

y paparecieron, en medio del patio de bulma.

Sintieron esos ki, dijo Vegeta,

papa son ki muy, fuertes le contesto trunks1.

sr. Vegeta quienes podran ser,

no lo se, pero no pienso esperar ire haber quienes son eso individuos.

Trunks, sabes que no se porque se me hacen familiares esas presencias.

a mi igual, Gotens, vamos haber quienes son.

Las niñas observa el lugar, y logran visualizar a bulma que las mirabas perplejas eran identicas, a vegeta en version mujer. con un mechon lila, a cada lado de las niñas, y una idea se le cruzo por la mente, acaso uds, son. asta ay quedo cuando,

abuelita, abuelita gritaron las mocosas.

¿abuelita? fue la pregunta que se hizo, bulma. u...uds...uuuds.. son hijas de mi hijo de la otra linea de tiempo.

siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dijo yamira eres igual de inteligente que mi otra abuelita.

son la misma persona mensa, dijo yurico.

Bulma quedo en shock, una mujer tan bonita aun y joven todabia ya es aabuelitaaa, esto duele.

pero uds son muy linda, venga a la casa. para que me pratiquen de mi hijo.

YURICO: Es que a eso hemos venido.

YAMIRA: Nuestro padre y mi abuelita nos mandaron a pedir a ayuda a las guerreros z.

BULMA: Pero mi hijo esta bien.

YURICO: mi padre no esta muy, bien abuelita por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

BULMA: Que le pasoooo, a mi hijo. diganme.

YAMIRA: Calmese, abuelita el esta estable por ahora. lo que le puedo decir que fue atacado por un poder que le causa alucinaciones y sufrimientos le recuerda siempre lo peor que ha vivido, es como estubiera viviendo un infierno en su mente para el todo es real, no puede salir de esa ilucion mi madre ingreso en sus sueños para darle entender que ella esta con el mientra exita una esperanza mi padre estara vivo en su mente si muere en el sueño muere en lo real. tambien.

BULMA: Eso es horrible mi podre hijo vivio las muertes de todos.

YURICO: Lo peor es que sus recuerdos van avansando cuando lleguen al momento actual, sufrira mas por que vera muestra muertes igual. y si eso pasa sera un zombi para siempre su cuerpo quedara sin alma sin vida solo bagara para infectar a otros, por eso mi madre lucha con el para que no pierda su fe.

es mejor que ya entremos dijo bulma, se disponia a caminar cuando Goku aparece espontaneamente espantando a bulma.

GOKU: hola, bulma.

BULMA: TU siempre apareciendote asi.

GOKU: Vine por que senti dos ki muy fuertes pero ahora no los sientos.

las niñas, habian escuchados varias historias del sr goku, que era un hombre muy fuerte, pero ellas estaban casi segura de que no lo era tanto.

Yurico intento hacer una prueba y lo paralizo.

yurico que haces, deja al señor Goku, conversando telepaticamente.

no te enojes yamira solo quiero saber si es tan fuerte como dicen.

BULMA: Goku que te pasa te has quedado petrificado.

GOKU: No se bulma, no puedo mover mis pies, ni mis manos.

Goku empeso a liberar energias para librarse, de esa extraña atadura.

hermana, hermana ayudame es muy fuerte de verdad su energia es mas fuerte que mi poder, mental.

miren es mi papa, dijo gotens.

pero que hace ese idiota de kakaroto, acaso quiere destruir todo.

papa, creo que el sr goku esta como quieto. o algo asi.

GOKU, estaba a punto de doblar su energia cuando bulma, gritaooooooo YAMIRAAA, YURICOOOO, Basta.

si abuelita.

AAAAABUELITAAAAAAAAA, gritaron todos en el lugar. bulma se puso roja, de verguenza.

SIIIIII, Y QUE, soy una abuelita joven y bella aun, todos cayeron de espaldas, estilo anime.

vegeta que observava queria una explicacion, ya suponia que eran hijas de trunks, `pero quien era su madre.

VEGETA: entremos, ahora.

y todos caminaron por fin al interior de la coorporacion.

BULMA: niñas quieren un refresco,

siiiiiiii, gracias abuelita. gritaron la mocosas.

VEGETA: Ahora mismo me explicaran mocosas, el por que estan aqui.

GOKU: Calmate vegeta, no ves que han viajado estan cansada deja que se tomen su refresco.

abuelito Vegeta, mi nombre es Yamira, y mi hermana se llama Yurico.

cuando vegeta escucho que lo llamaban abuelito, dio un respingo, goku solo se tapaba la boco para no reirse.

mientras que vegeta pensaba, si el insecto de kakaroto, se atreve a reirse lo mato.

abuelita gracias estaba muy rico.

GOKU: nos pueden contar a que han venido, a esta epoca.

y las niñas le relataron todo los hechos, evitando algunos detalles.

y tu papa, como se llama.

no sea idiota trunks, no ves que son tus hijas del futuro.

baya que te las traes, trunks, dijo gotens.

GOKU: Ya sabemos quien es su padre, pero su madre como se llama.

las niñas que sabian, de las circuntancias, tragaron un poco de saliba.

nuestra madre se llama chichi. pero de cariño mi padre le dice chibi.


	7. Chapter 7

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **YAMIRA: Mi madre se llama Chichi.**

 **BULMA: !QUEEEE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE¡.**

 **Goku y Gotens solo podían mirarse mutuamente, sin entender mucho.**

 **VEGETA: Sera mejor que nos expliquen de un comienzo. Todo.**

 **SI ABUELITO, Contestaron ambas.**

 **la niñas contaron todos sin dejar ningún detalle, atrás.**

 **YAMIRA: Bueno cuando mi madre le contó todo a mi padre, este decidió entrenarla para que averiguar sus habilidades.**

 **YURICO: Con el tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron, aqui estamos nosotras.**

 **YAMIRA: El plazo se cumplió, y ellos llegaron dejando todo en ruinas como les dije antes, pero mi padre por culpa de nosotras recibió un ataque.**

 **YURICO: Un ataque que no es físico, este golpe daña tu mente y espíritu y lo que queda de ti, es nada mas que un guiñapo.**

 **YAMIRA: MI Madre se introdujo a su mente, para mantenerlo con esperanza, que luche y no se olvide que aun...sigue vivo.**

 **VEGETA: Como podemos esquivar esos ataque.**

 **YURICO: Mi abuelita esta trabajando en eso ahora, ella prepara un cintillo o tiara_algo así... que neutraliza las ondas cerebrales.**

 **GOKU: Esto es muy extraño, realmente me cuesta trabajo asumir todo esto. Mi Chichi esposa de Trunks.**

 **BULMA: Goku, eso no es lo importante, acaso no escuchaste. aparte son dimensiones distintas.**

 **GOKU: Ya se Bulma, yaaa. pero siento algo de rabia. no entiendo.**

 **BULMA: Eso se llama, Celos.**

 **GOTENS: Creo_ que no es el momento para esto. Niñas cuanto tiempo disponemos para entrenar algo mas.**

 **YAMIRA: Bueno la máquina no me exige un tiempo.**

 **BULMA: Niñas, deberán esperar al menos cinco meses para reunir la energía necesaria, ya que la capacidad de la maquina es mayor requiere de mas potencia y energía para el viaje de regreso.**

 **VEGETA: yo iré a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad. que harás tu kakaroto.**

 **GOKU: Mientras tanto iré con Chichi, le contare lo que esta pasando. Luego las entrenare Y después_ las entrenaras tu.**

 **VEGETA: Sera mejor que las entrenes bien, por que yo no me limitare en entrenarlas, kakaroto.**

 **BULMA: Espesare, con la maquina, y tu Trunks, comienzo a entrenar con tu padre, mira que estas linda niñas son tus hijas.**

 **TRUNKS: YA se y no me hace gracias.**

 **YURICO: Veo que en esta época, es muy diferente mi padre.**

 **YAMIRA: Es solo un consentido.**

 **TRUNKS: Pero que pena_no saben cuanto lo siento, saben.**

 **Trunks, no termino de hablar cuando un golpe de vegeta lo hizo callar, la niñas reían en silencio.**


End file.
